1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to recording or reproducing apparatus capable of recording or reproducing either video signals or audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, the still video camera uses the magnetic sheet. In such a recording medium, besides video signals, audio signals also can be recorded.
Taking an example of the format of the still video camera, we will conduct the following discussion.
The magnetic sheet in the still video camera is able to form 50 concentric tracks thereon, and rotates 60 revolutions per second about the axis of rotation. To perform sound recording in such tracks, the time base of the audio signal is compressed with increase in the frequency, and further FM-modulated. The time for which sound can be recorded in one track is, for example, 10 or 20 sec. differing with difference of the compressibility factor of the time base.
However, in the above-described recording or reproducing apparatus, there was a problem in that the only recordable or reproducible sound is monophonic.
Therefore, if the sound recording or reproducing necessitates two channels as, for example, in stereo, it can no longer be carried out.